Your iceblue eyes
by walkingthroughinfinity
Summary: Hiccup is out flying with Toothless. He meets a strange boy with white hair. The boy's name is Jack, Jack Frost. They become friends almost instantly. Hiccup is the only one who can see Jack and people are starting to think that Hiccup has gone mad and when they find out that Hiccup is inlove with a boy, well... shit hits the fan. also, pitch comes to visit. (Not my coverart)


**I do not own **

**-How to train your dragon **

**or **

**-Rise of the guardians **

**HICCUP**

I was out flying on Toothless when a blizzard engulfed us "great day to fly without a sadel, don't you think Toothless?" I said sarcastically and in that moment I was thrown off of Toothless' back.

"AHHH- Oh thanks buddy!" but to my surprise Toothless was still flying above me, looking like a question mark.

"W-what.. if you didn't catch me then-" I looked down and what I saw no one would believe,not even if they saw it themselves. I had landed on what looked like a table made of snow.

"woah.. How-how did this get here? did you see it earlier?" Toothless just looked at me. I got to my feet, looked around, looked for just anything really but there was no strange activity going on. well atleast if you weren't counting the blizzard that had just randomly stopped there wasn't.

"help me get down from here, please." toothless cautiously flew closer and as I jumped on to his back again the snow table dissapeard.

"well that wasn't wierd at all.." I said sarcastically "e-eh take us down Toothless" I said in an unsure voice. what was going on? first that blizzard just randomly stopped then some kind of snow table thingy appeared and dissappeared in just a matter of seconds. I wondered if I had hit my head but that probably wasn't the case because Toothless was looking just as confused. I got off of Toothless' back and walked over to the old oak, I needed to think because either I was going crazy or something really wierd was happening I was hoping on the other alternative. Ice formed under my feet and I fell

"Okay this is not me being crazy! who's there? Astrid.. if this is your doing I will totally get you back for this" I quickly spun around trying to see who was messing with me but there wasn't a soul to be seen. and the snow? I couldn't explain the snow? Astrid can't just make a blizzard stop or make one appear for that matter and she can't build a snow table and make it dissappear either..And it's freaking summer god dammit! a cold wind lifted me into the air.

"Noooo- woahh put me down!" I Screamed. and to my surprise I landed safely on the ground again "Oh.. I.. Okay..." I looked around but there was no one there well except for Toothless who I don't believe has snowpowers, I think he would have done some snowy shit sooner if that was the case and I don't think he would protect me from his own powers either because that's exactly what his next move was: wrapping himself around me and snarling at the sky.

"O-okay calm down toothless" I soothed "so is there somebody here doing this or is mother nature just going crazy?" I asked, more to myself then to some snowpower-person. silence. I broke free from Toothless' grip. I had to rub my eyes, because I mean all that other stuff could technically be mother nature actually being crazy but this, this was not natural. The lake was frozen, I cautiously approached it to look if it was just my imagination. I bent down to touch it and yes it was solid ice. I looked up and it actually looked as if someone was writing something on the ice.

"J-a-c-k... Jack!" I exclaimed so I wasn't going crazy there was someone doing this and that someone was called Jack but there was no one around. Toothless made a weird sound telling me he didn't like the situation at all and that we should get going, he was probably right but I ignored him.

"So Jack.. was it? you wouldn't mind showing yourself, would you?" I asked out loud and to my surprise I got an answer.

"Yeah if you could actually see me that wouldn't be a problem.." An unkown voice said quietly, quickly I spun around to see to whom this voice belonged and there stood a tall kinda sad-looking guy, probably a few years older than myself. He had white hair and iceblue eyes, he was wearing some kind of leather cape with brown trousers and a white shirt, he looked a bit too clean cut for a village like mine so he wasn't from around here. He noticed me looking at him, he seemed surprised by this so he started walking towards me he stopped when we were standing nose to nose.

"Ahh! cold, cold, coooold!" I squeeked, the guy with the white hair stumbled backwards and with wide eyes he slowly came closer again " W-wait can you feel me?" he asked in voice that sounded both excited and terrified.

"uh yeah... and you're really, reallyyy cold!" I rubbed my nose . he threw himself into the air making it snow, great... snow that is definitely gonna warm me right up I thought annoyed but I couldnt help but to be amazed I mean the guy was flying, like actually flying. without a dragon!

"S-so-so this means you-you can see me!" The flying guy stuttered happily. I scratched my head. This gut sure is wierd.. well atleast we have something in common I guess.

"y-yup I see-e-e you but could you p-p-ple-please make it s-stop snowing?" I asked trying not to freeze to death and to sound polite while doing so, I actually really didn't feel like being polite to this asswipe but I felt my chances of making him listen were bigger if I was polite. I tried to get warm by hugging myself. They guy with- uh.. I mean Jack blushed a little and made it stop snowing "I'm sorry but it's just that.. I've never met anyone who can see me, I mean... you see me!" he giggled hysterically to himself, he cleared his throat and looked a bit more serious, although I doubt he knows what the word even means. "I was just having a little fun with you and- I don't know.. you noticed something or well you noticed me and I thought I'd try to make you see me and- I'm just super happy because it worked, sorry.."

"Oh.. no it's okay, it's not like it was very hard noticing you" I assured him. We stood silent for a while. "well.. I have to get home now soo.." I started but he quickly flew up to me putting a cold hand on my shoulder " no please don't go!" we stood like that for a moment, his hand on my shoulder, just looking at each other.

"uh.. well... I guess you could come with me to my village?" I finally said before things could get awkward. He let go of my shoulder and flashed me a smile as bright as the sun. He's kind of cute- I mean.. uh.. okay, scratch that.

"Okay you can sit behind me" I said climbing on to Toothless' back. Jack laughed, shaking his head and in a split second he was in the air "I'll fly but thank you" he winked. we flew next to each other but it didn't seem like if Toothless noticed him, "hmm weird.." I said to myself

"Is that your village? wow look at all those dragons!" Jack pointed at my village looking like a kid on snoggletog "yeah that's my village" I said in a matter of fact tone, he nodded happily flying down to the dock, I flew after him. Toothless almost landed on him.

"woah toothless watch out you almost crushed him!" I yelled at Toothless but he just looked at me like a questionmark "don't give me that look!" I said angrily. Jack gently touched my arm "It's okay he can't see me." I shook my head "ofcourse he saw you, he's not blind" I jumped down to Jack "I want to introduce you to someone, c'mon! eh.. Toothless go home or something we'll come after you in a while we'll just go to Astrid" Jack put a finger in the air "Eh I don't think you understand.. you're the only one who can see me.." Jack said firmly but I wouldn't listen.

"yeah, yeah you can drop the act now" I laughed "but-" he started "Oh there she is! Hey Astrid! I want you to meet my new friend, Jack! Jack this is Astrid" I said smiling but she just looked at me.

"So... where is this.. Jack?" She said idly I just laughed pointing at Jack " right next to me, silly" Astrid rolled her eyes "seriously Hiccup I have better things to do" Jack sighed and started walking towards Astrid but he didn't stop or turn he just walked right through her, I gasped "I told you. you're the only one who sees me.." he said slowly I looked at him, really looked at him. I could see how sad and lonely he was "I'm sorry Jack.." I say feeling guilty for kind of rubbing it in his face.

Astrid cleared her throat "Hello Hiccup.. you in there? who are you talking to?" she was starting to sound annoyed, I just shook my head at her, grabbing Jack's arm showing him the way to my house. "whatever.. come find me when you aren't totally sleep deprived and weird!" she called after me.

"You know I really am sorry I didnt believe you.. " I said after a while of silence Jack scratched the back of his head smiling at me "don't worry about it I'm used to it, Im just happy you can see me" He said happily. what a relief he wasn't angry at me.

"well.. if I'm the only one who can see you then maybe we should go inside so that it doesn't look like I'm talking to myself" I laughed a bit unsure, He laughed full hearted and loud "you're probablly right, they'll think you're crazy!" he laughed. maybe I am I thought to myself. I showed him the way to my room and as soon as we closed th door we slumped down on my bed, letting out a deep breath at the same time. Quickly turning to look at each other we started to laugh and laugh and the hours passed and we talked about everything between sky and earth. Jack was a really funny guy, he knew exactly what to say to make me laugh.

whiping away tears from laughing I looked out my window "Wow It's already dark outside.. I think I'll go to sleep now I'm kinda tired" I said trying to cover a yawn. Jack chuckled, starting to get up "Wait.. you-you could stay here tonight.. if you want to that is." I surprised myself by saying and apparently I didn't just surprise myself because Jack looked at me with raised eyebrows "really?" i didn't have to think about it "yes, you can stay" I answered because I honestly really did want him to stay.

**THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER! YOU'D MAKE ME SUPER DUPER HAPPY IF YOU'D LEAVE A COMMENT, THANK YOU****

**(and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors)**


End file.
